Organizations with large amounts of data may utilize many servers for storing and processing the data. In particular, in the big data era with growing datasets to analyze, organizations are utilizing distributed programing models and distributed compute environments hosted in data centers. These data centers allow organizations to take advantage of shared resources while providing security and redundancy. These data centers may contain hundreds, thousands, or even tens of thousands of servers running a variety of software applications that utilize data stored on the servers. In such cases, the data may be transmitted among the servers across a network or networks connecting the servers within the data center.